The present invention relates generally to the field of packaged electrical components, and more particularly to a novel connector arrangement and system for interconnecting supported components in an enclosure with prewired connectors within the enclosure.
A wide range of packaged electrical and electronic systems have been developed that control industrial, commercial, marine and other processes. In general, such systems include both electronic monitoring and control equipment, as well as switchgear, controllers, and other power electronic equipment that drive loads. In an industrial setting, for example, motor control centers (MCCs) are large systems that house component supports or “buckets” within enclosures. The enclosures may be grouped into separate bays such that particular circuit portions may be supported on the component supports within different bays. The components typically include computer devices, such as programmable logic controllers, but also power electronic devices, such as inverter drives, motor starters, and so forth. Protective circuitry, including fuses, circuit breakers, and so forth are typically also included, along with conventional switchgear, such as relays and contactors. All of these circuit components are ultimately supported on component supports accessible through doors of the enclosures.
A particular issue that arises in some packaged electrical systems is the access to the components, and provision of network and power signals to the components even when they are not enabled for driving loads. In a typical MCC, for example, network signals, control power signals, and three phase power are all typically provided to components in the component supports. The three phase power is ultimately applied to the controlled loads. The control power is used to energize components within the system, such as relays, contactors, and so forth. The network signals serve to control such switchgear, and to exchange signals between the system and remote components and monitoring equipment.
Systems have been developed that can provide for network signals and control power when main power is disabled or disconnected from component supports in such systems. In one known system, for example, a sliding connector is used between the component supports and mating connectors within the enclosure. This sliding connector maintains contact between the conductors within the enclosure and the component support (and therethrough, the components). Conventional stabs extending from the component supports, however, can be disconnected from buses that route the main power through the enclosure. Thus, by partially extracting the component supports from their fully-engaged position, main power can be disconnected, while nevertheless providing network signals and control power for maintenance, testing, and servicing of the components supported by the component supports.
In a conventional MCC, connections between the electrical components and bus bars supplying power to and from the electrical component are typically made with the enclosure door in the open position. Similarly, connections are broken from a live power bus with the enclosure door open. This can expose an operator to an increased risk of inadvertently contact with elements within the enclosure.